7112
by insanity-dreams
Summary: 21: She thought she could love someone else. —SASUSAKU MONTH PROMPTS.
1. Conversation

**Title: **Conversation  
**Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!  
**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sakura wonders why he can't hold up a conversation.

* * *

**.one.  
**_Conversation_

Sakura pursed her lips at the row of nail-polish that she had set up on her desk.

"Roy G. Biv," she had muttered to herself, switching the first four colors in the line so it can look like a rainbow. The girl smirked and let her eyes roam over the fruity paint before taking her pink Blackberry 'Lola', from her bed.

It was named Lola because..—she doesn't need a effing reason to name her phone! Or, she doesn't have a legit reason that won't make her seem insane.

Her thumbs slid over the keypad, pressing down on different letters and finally pressed send after a few seconds.

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Slutty Pig

Piggy, what color best goes with my skin?

.

.

.

Sakura got bored waiting for a reply from Ino, staring longingly at her nail polish, and so she decided to text someone other than her.

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

Sasu-Chan! I have a question.

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

What do you want Sakura? And stop calling me Sasu-Chan..

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

You're no fun, ass-wipe. And what color do you think goes best with my skin?

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Sakura, you're _pale._ Any color is good.

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

What the fuck, Sasuke? Look who's talking! You're so white I'm surprised I haven't lost you in the snow~!

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

Sasuke?

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To:** Emo Face

Sasu-Chan~?

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

Sasuke if you don't reply within the next 3 minutes, I'm going to bathe in bath salts, go over to your house, and I'll eat your face off dammit!  
_Rawr~_

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To:** Emo Face

SASUKE!

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

What is it Sakura? You're hogging up space in my inbox!

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

Puh-lease. Who else texts you other then I?

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Sakura..

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

Okay, oh-kay. Geesh. I need a _specific_ color that looks good on me.

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

We're still on this? God. Green!

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

I have like, fifty shades of green. Let's get into detail babe.

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

I have no time for this, good-bye.

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

No, no! Wait! I wanna still talk to you, Sasu-Chan! Why can't you keep up a fucking conversation!

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Does it matter?

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

Yes! I'm concerned that my boyfriend has probably turned anti-social! That's not good Sasu-chan!_ You can't show me off then!_

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Whatever.

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

Sasuke Uchiha! Why is it that you can't keep up a normal texting covo with your girlfriend?

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

I'm watching a show.

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

So wait— you'd rather mother fucking watch a show than try to sext me?

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Yes.

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

The fuck? Sakura doesn't approve.

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Okay then.

.

.

.

**From: **Miss Smexy  
**To: **Emo Face

So you're telling me, that _even_ if I show up and disturb you that you'll still be watching that stupid show?

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To: **Miss Smexy

That's exactly what I'm saying.

.

.

.

**From: **Emo Face  
**To:** Miss Smexy

..Sakura?

.

.

.

**From: **Slutty Pig  
**To:** Miss Smexy

Sorry dear, I was taking a shower. Too bad you didn't join in, love. You're painting your nails without me? **Bitch I will eat your babies!**

.

.

.

**From: **Red Bitch  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Quiet the fuck down! I hear you from Sasuke's room. Don't get pregnant bby.

.

.

.

**From: **Slutty Pig  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Why aren't you answering your phone, slut?

.

.

.

**From: **Slutty Pig  
**To: **Miss Smexy

Oh, Karin just texted me you're getting it in with fag-face. Get that hottie's ass.

.

.

.

Sakura rolled her shoulders, buttoning up her shirt while Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, smirking.

"I don't get why you're smirking." She laughed, finishing the last button, "'Cause I got you away from that stupid fucking show."

He shrugged, trying to look for his boxers, "You weren't too worried about that show a few minutes ago, how did that go?" Sasuke asked, finding the clothing item and slipped them on.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, _ohhh_— Sa-_Sasuke_!" The raven teased her, trying to imitate her moans in the midst of pulling his shirt on.

"Shut up!" Sakura blushed, chucking her boyfriend's pants at his face, hoping he'd gag on it so that he couldn't talk anymore.

He chuckled, peeling the jeans away from his view.

"Oh! I brought this with me!" She smiled, taking the messenger bag that she had also brought to the Uchiha house and held it up, rummaging for a few seconds before pulling out a container with around 10 green nail-polish that were different shades.

"I'm going to paint my nails, and you're going to have a conversation with me~"

He groaned.

* * *

**Lol I suck. I have to make like freaking 2 prompts a day to complete it and on the last day it's 3.. So expect many updates from this story. Next update is around 7-8 PM Eastern time. Fan-fucking-tastic. SASUSAKU MONTH. WOOO~**


	2. Hostage

**Title:** Hostage  
**Prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!  
**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sakura won't let Sasuke go until he tells her something.

* * *

**.two.  
**_Hostage_

"Wait... what did you say?" She asked, smiling widely.

A faint blush was visible on his cheeks and he turned, gripping the armrest of the couch. "Nothing."

Sakura shook her head, bouncing up and down happily, "No no—repeat what you just said!"

"Sakura," he stated, letting the heat in his cheeks disappear fully before facing her, "You know I hate repeating myself."

Said girl groaned, "I _know _but c'mon, just this once!"

Sasuke sighed, focusing on the clock above her head. It was nearing 10 PM and he was supposed to be home half an hour ago.

"I have to go," he leaned in and briefly pressed his lips to her cheek before standing up.

She glared, getting off the couch as she spread her arms out—as if that would stop Sasuke from leaving. "Nu-uh! Not until you repeat what you said!"

The Uchiha face palmed, knowing the stern voice his girlfriend used whenever she wanted her way.

"Sakura!" His voice was laced with desperation because he was embarrassed of whatever he said and really didn't want to repeat the three words.

"Sasuke!" Emerald eyes narrowed, matching his tone.

_'She sure is adamant on this,'_ he thought, raising an eyebrow.

She let her arms drop, jutting out her lower lip as she plopped back down on the couch.

"Okay, fine, _don't _tell me."

The raven contemplated leaving, but decided against it before Sakura would slit his throat if he took one step to the door.

So instead, he kneeled next to her, running a hand through her cherry blossom pink tendrils.

"Sakura.." Sasuke muttered, looking at the water works forming in her orbs.

He sighed, she always knew how to manipulate him even if the tears were fake.

She let a warm streak fall down her cheek and hit the hand that was on her knee.

"Oh God, don't cry."

Softly, he pressed his lips to her cheek, trying to make her feel better, however, she just pushed him away.

"No! You don't even want to tell me what you had said so I guess you don't care for me at all."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together, leaning closer to his girlfriend and let his mouth brush against her collarbone and smirked against her skin when she shuddered.

"..Ngh, S-Sasuke." She placed her hands on his shoulder and tried not to let him get so close but she didn't care anymore when he started nibbling on her ear lobe.

Sakura brought his face closer to hers, sealing the gap between them and locked him in place with her arms that coiled around his neck like a loose snake.

"Mhm.."

She really hated that her boyfriend knew all the spots that made her pleasure meter shoot up.

He bit her lower lip, holding it between his teeth softly for a few seconds as she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in.

Sakura let her hands slide down his back and clawed at the hem of his shirt, trying to lift it up. She felt his chest vibrate and she sneered playfully in the kiss, breaking it for a minute to get the black shirt off.

The boy forgot about his time restraint and smirked, pinning her down on the leather couch and his fingers hooked on her bra and tank top strap, pulling it back and let it snap on her skin.

A muffled yelp was heard and she fluttered her eyes open to glare at his teasing black orbs.

"Take it off if that's what you're planning to do!" Sakura panted when they broke, massaging her shoulder.

His lips trailed back down to her neck, placing butterfly kisses until he found the right spot to place a mark on, and once his was done he blew on the warm circle.

The pink haired girl moaned, arching her back at the sensation, biting her lip.

"No, we're not going that far." He reassured her, unbuttoning her jeans just so she'd be more comfortable.

She closed her eyes at his touch, trying to catch her breath and ignore the heat that was building up as he returned to her neck and continued to go down until he reached the valley of her breast.

"Sasu...ke.." Sakura gripped his hair, trying to signal for him to stop. The boy did, but a smirk was present on his features as he let his lips slant over hers.

She let him take the lead this time and let her nails make crescent shaped marks on his skin.

"Tell me you what you said!" Emerald eyes were glazed over as she demanded it.

He groaned when her hands went lower down his love trail, knowing that he'd probably lose control if she went furthur.

"Tell..me." She whispered, watching his clouded eyes open.

"I said I love you." The corner of his lips curled up, bringing her hands up to feel his heart-beat.

Sakura smiled, tugging off her shirt even though he said they weren't going that far. "I love you too."

Her hands went back to get her bra off.

* * *

**It's late. Whatever. It's like 9 but I'm watching Hollywood Heights. If you don't watch this, I recommend it. **


	3. Rebel

**Title: **Rebel  
**Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!  
**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sasuke think's he's a rebel.

* * *

**.three.  
**_Rebel_

"Sakura!"

Said girl turned, nearly groaning at the sight of blonde hair and blue eyes. Against her better judgment, she waited for the girl to reach her.

"Ino," she acknowledged the golden haired person before walking in step with her.

"Ohmigosh Saks, did you hear about.." the girl trailed off, yapping about some rumor that she'd heard back in study hall.

Sakura didn't even pay attention to her talking, trying to focus on finding a different blonde with sky eyes.

"Mhm, that's nice," she nodded when Ino stopped talking and the blonde's french manicured nails sunk into her porcelain like skin, pulling her to a stop.

Stumbling, she looked at her with an arched eyebrow, obviously annoyed.

"I asked a question, dweeb."

"That's nice, but I really have to find my brother." The rosette took her arm back, waving to her, "See ya' tomorrow."

While walking away, Sakura shook her head, wondering why she still hung out with Ino. It wasn't that she hated the girl, it's just that... the blonde was way too perky every single day.

Just like someone else she knew.

.

.

.

**(fourteen minutes later)**

Emerald eyes glanced down at her watch, _(her parents are too cheap to actually buy her a phone_) tapping it just to emphasize that he was fucking late, and she wasn't going to wait for him tomorrow. Slender legs wandered around aimlessly in the school yard as the sun's rays beat down on her back.

It was _way_ too crowded, didn't these people have lives or places that they had to be?

And of course, her being the epitome of gracefulness_—__that was sarcasm__—_she had bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura muttered, looking up at a twin pair of coal eyes.

"Sasuke," she blinked, staring at her brother's best friend.

The older boy smirked, nodding at her. "Waiting for Naruto?" He asked, pocketing his hands and fumbled around with something there.

Sakura sighed, answering his question with a yes.

"Do you know where he is?"

Sasuke shook his head, taking out a cigarette and a lighter from his jeans. "Nah, I think he might have left." He lit the cancer stick, "Something 'bout free Ramen."

She frowned, face-palming. "He said that I had to wait for him and he left? The fucking nerve." Her lips curled into a sneer.

He gave somewhat of a chuckle, taking a drag from his cigarette before blowing it out in a ring upward, and sucked in a breath to taste the mint and tobacco the smoke left. Such a nasty habit he needed to quit.

"The fuck are you doing?" Sakura took his arm, shaking it so he'd drop the lit cigarette and stomped on it with the heel of her shoe.

"That could fucking kill you, stupid!"

Raven boy had a puzzled look on his features, shrugging his shoulders. "My drinking could kill me too," he pointedly stated.

She scrunched her nose up for a moment, taking in his appearance.

"Your looks could also kill you," then the girl added, "I mean seriously, do you own a belt? And cut your hair, you look ridiculous." To prove a point, Sakura took a strand betwixt her fingers and softly yanked on it.

Sagging made her shudder because what if she dropped a pencil and bent down to get it? She doesn't want to have a good view of your smiley face underwear you 'gangsta' you. That's why the belt was invented! Do you have any idea what sagging could do to the belt industry?

"Says the girl with pink hair."

Her eye twitched, involuntary sucking her teeth at him. "You think you're such a rebel but you're not!"

The signature smirk reappeared, leaning closer to her face. "Really now?"

Sakura didn't really care about the lack of space between them and stood her ground, giving a halfhearted glare.

Sasuke gave a low laugh, regaining his posture and pulled up his pants just so she wouldn't reprimand him for that, and started walking to the exit of the school, noticing that many people were already leaving.

"Hey wait—where are you going?" She called after him, shocked at the fact that he'd just talk to her and leave.

The Uchiha turned, "Walking you home, you coming?"

Her cheeks started coloring, and jogged over to the boy who slung his shoulder around her.

"That was cute, trying to show up your boyfriend. However, I am_ totally_ a rebel."

* * *

**Lol ooc but I don't care. EFFYOUIFYOUHATEOOCSASUKE. He's like—the shit. Next prompt in a few hours.**

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	4. Lick

**Title: **Lick  
**Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!  
**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sakura tries to get someone to come with her to the ice-cream shop, but frankly she says she has no friends. Her mother even realizes it.

* * *

**.four.  
**_Lick_

**JULY 17th 2012  
****9:34 AM**

I don't get how my mother can be awake at this hour.

My fucking _hair's _a mess.

_I'm_ a fucking mess.

And my breath _stinks._

Let me die.

.

.

.

**10:04 AM**

I took a shower and I got sexed up in my amazing outfit.

Be jelly motherfuckers.

Mhm jelly, I need breakfast.

_MOOOOM~_

.

.

.

**10:56 AM**

Okay, so basically summer vacation sucks.

My mother even notices I have no life.

"Aren't you going out today, honey?"

FML.

.

.

.

**11:20 AM**

Currently watching movies on Netflix.

You Block Buster bitches can suck it.

SUCK IT I SAY.

I make you wet, yes?

.

.

.

**12:12 PM**

12:12 bitches, make a wish.

I wish I actually had friends.

COCK-SHIT! Now it won't come true. Fuck you guise.

.

.

.

**12:30 PM**

My green and pink striped Blackberry buzzes, (and yes it's fucking blinged out with my bedazzle gun I got last year) and I'm nearly crying with joy.

FRIENDS, _ZOMG asdfghjkl;..._

.

.

.

**12:32 PM**

It was just a text from my phone company, telling me that I had to go pay soon.

Maybe I could text back asking if they wanted to hang out or something?

.

.

.

**12:37 PM**

It was worth a shot.

.

.

.

**12:39 PM**

I'm hungry.

The heat's getting to me.

There's no ice-cream in the fridge.

_Wtf. Wtf. Wtf._

.

.

.

**12:56 PM**

The day's more than half over and I'm still in my room, whining to myself about how hot it is and how I don't have friends and how I still don't have ice-cream.

Surfing on the web might help get rid of my problems.

.

.

.

**1:27 PM**

Did you know that in Denmark the students get paid for studying?

Do I have a luggage bag sitting around somewhere?

.

.

.

**1:46 PM**

I'm on Omegle, and I'm seriously having so much fun.

Wait, I'm having fun talking to strangers on the internet.

Shit face.

I'm a loser. But a spiffy loser.

.

.

.

**2:01 PM**

"Sasukeeee~ Can we go out for some ice-cream?"

"**I'm busy."**

"No you're not!"

"**I don't like sweets."**

"Stop making up excuses! Can you at least take me?"

"**You're a big girl, you can take yourself a couple of blocks away from your home."**

"Fine!"

_Click._

.

.

.

**2:05 PM**

The fucking nerve of Sasuke to just say that to me!

What kind of fuckery is that shit?

Fuckery I tell you, _fuh-cuhr-e._

.

.

.

**2:10 PM**

"Ino, babe. Let's go make babies by the ice-cream shop?"

"**Sorry sweetums, I can't. I'm too busy over at Karin's house."**

"You fucking whores."

"**Bitch."**

"Is Sasuke around there?"

"**Uhm.. hold up."**

Muffled talking, Karin's name is mentioned followed by Sasuke's and Sakura's.

"Pig, I don't have all fucking day."

"**No, he's not."**

"That sonuva—okay bye. Continue fucking with Karin."

.

.

.

**2:18 PM**

Let me just assure you that I'm _not_ catching a fucking grenade for Sasuke.

.

.

.

**2:23 PM**

This guy on Omegle said 'Cool Story Bro.'

What the actual fuck?

That shit is so played out, 'cause you're not going to just sit there and tell me that fucked shit. Y'know what's gonna be a cool story? Me on the 5 o'clock news for murdering your arse.

Hehe, arse.

But yeah, don't fuck with me honey.

.

.

.

**3:00 PM**

I still need ice-cream.

I think I should sit the fuck down and re-evaluate my life.

Someone on Omegle responded to me, re-evaluating my life can wait.

.

.

.

**3:04 PM**

"Sasuke, please?"

"**Sakura!"**

"I am in a fragile state! You're hanging out with other people, while I'm alone and pathetic!"

Cue sniffles.

"**...Fine."**

"Oh I love you."

.

.

.

**3:30 PM**

On my way to go open the door, I realized how much I'm on the computer.

You know how they say that when you die that you'll see your life flash before your eyes?

I'm afraid all I'll see is the Internet.

Fuck me.

.

.

.

**3:37 PM**

The walk is silent to the shop, and I'm used to it because uhm hello? It's Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about.

Welp, whatever. At least I know that once I get there, people won't think I'm a loser and such.

Stuff it.

.

.

.

**3:40 PM**

Almost there..

.

.

.

**3:41 PM**

When I first heard of One Direction, I thought it was a airline.

Fly One Direction. How awesome.

Yes, the boys are cute, but One D fan's are crazy.

They're in the same line as Hitler.

Or my mom.

.

.

.

**3:43 PM**

We're finally here!

Yum, time to get Red Velvet ice-cream, the others are too overrated.

.

.

.

**3:45 PM**

They ran out of Red Velvet.

This is just _not_ acceptable.

.

.

.

**3:46 PM**

"Sakura, calm down." He tells me, gripping my shoulder so I wouldn't jump over the cash register and slap the motherfucker who told me there wasn't any more Red Velvet.

"No Sasuke! How do they not have this ice-cream?"

I'm currently glaring at the boy who's giving me the_ 'I really give a fuck about your ice-cream problem, but we ran out and you're scaring me..'_ look, and you know que bitch? (Yes I'm fluent in Spanish, ole bitches.)

I'll save your fucks in my no fuck giving folder.

.

.

.

**3:47 PM**

"You can get a different flavor," Sasuke assured me when he dragged me out of the shop because people were beginning to stare and he possibly didn't want to ruin his Uchiha reputation and pride.

Sasu-Chan, babe, I totes love you but—you fucking cunt! You're supposed to be on my side!

Bullshit.

.

.

.

**3:50 PM**

I calmed down and went back into the shop with Sasuke, asking for Cookie Dough ice-cream and I swear if they don't have that flavor..

It's time to cut a bitch if they don't.

.

.

.

**3:52 PM**

The lady in front of me at the line is talking on the phone.

Loudly.

It's like, excuse me miss, but I don't give a fucking fuck what the fuck is going on with your fucking life.

'Coz I have no life and what makes you think you can flaunt yours in front of me?

I will kill you in your sleep.

.

.

.

**3:54 PM**

Phone lady left.

About time, cause I was going to punch her in the heart!

Or maybe the ovary.

.

.

.

**3:55 PM**

There was a girl behind the counter this time..

Oh, I guess I scared the boy cashier.

"Uhm, I'll have 2 scoops of Cookie Dough on a waffle cone with chocolate and rainbow sprinkles!" I back away from counter filled with different flavors, in fear that I'll drool all over the place.

Drooling is not sexy dude.

.

.

.

**3:57 PM**

Okay so we got our cold desserts, and we're currently sitting at one of those tables outside of the shop.

The ones with the pink umbrella and blue chairs? You know what the fuck I'm talking about, now shut up.

So, the cashier decided to charge extra for me adding both rainbow and chocolate sprinkles. Good thing Sasuke paid for me (er I kind of made him, I left my wallet at home).

But I seriously hope her wifi dies, the bitch.

.

.

.

**4:00 PM**

Grand Uchiha got a plain vanilla in a cup. He tells me it's sugar free.

What the fuck? Is sugar free ice-cream legal? It shouldn't be.

But watching him eat it is pretty smexy, unf I wish we could just fuck~

Why am I still single, you question? Ask Sasuke.

I'm fucking amazing! WHO WOULDN'T WANT ME?

.

.

.

**4:10 PM**

Sasuke's been done for a few minutes while I'm nowhere near my cone.

He's just staring at me with a deadpanned face, waiting for me to finish!

How much do you want to bet he's thinking, _"This bitch is just so stupid,"_?

I blame Justin Bieber, no fuck you, I blame Justin Bieber.

.

.

.

**4:14 PM**

So, I'm licking the Cookie Dough and he's just staring at me.

I don't know if you see how suggestive this is.. but it's making my face heat up.

"Stop that."

He arches an eyebrow and I frown at him, blush still evident on my cheeks.

"Stop staring at me like that..."

.

.

.

**4:15 PM**

Awkward silence.

.

.

.

**4:16 PM**

"You take too long," Sasuke noted, sighing.

I sneer, well _excuuuse_ the fuck out of me that I don't have such a fast metabolism as Uchiha almighty and I can't eat everything so quickly without the fear of me looking like Jabba the Hutt!

"I think I got too much, help me eat this."

The boy shakes his head, "I told you that I don't like sweets."

My lower lip turns into a pout and my eyebrows knit together. "Oh..Okay then."

Yes, I'm over-exaggerating but please, shut your face.

.

.

.

**4:18 PM**

He sighs, just glaring at me.

Apparently, I still look like I'm about to cry and he leans forward, licking the side of my ice-cream.

"There, I helped you. Can you please stop it with that look and finish?"

.

.

.

**4:20 PM**

So mentally, I'm thinking this bitch is fucking with my emotions because his ass didn't want any part of me a few hours ago and now he's chilling up here licking my ice-cream and making us have an indirect kiss?

But physically, I'm gaping like a fish out of water.

WHO RUN THIS MOTHA'?

.

.

.

**4:24 PM**

I think that probably helped me finish my sugary treat because I really wanted to get out of the perimeter of the shop to jump his bones legally behind bushes.

Or maybe I wanted to go home and call his sister and Ino and just squeal about everything.

.

.

.

**4:32 PM**

The walk home was silent, like always and we're by my driveway right now.

I've come to a conclusion that Sasuke's a slut 'cause he's just not mentioning the lick and we're standing outside like fucking idiots.

I will slap the shit out of him and his slut ways—but that would bruise his sexy face so no.

_Dance for mami, baby._

.

.

.

**4:33 PM**

"We had an indirect kiss," I huff out, crossing my arms.

He stares for a moment before chuckling.

Wut? Wut? _WHUT!_ This shit is not cute anymore.

.

.

.

**4:34 PM**

"Good bye, Sakura," Sasuke smirks and ruffles my hair before heading off in the direction of his home.

Fuck this bitch.

.

.

.

**4:46 PM  
**

Now I'm in my bedroom, in PJ's, watching some cartoons and eating Cheez-It.

Like I said, I have no friends.

Karin and Ino aren't picking up because they probably can't hear over their fucking moans—and I hope Sasuke catches them in the act and gets that image burned into his brain.

My emotions, dude. My emotions.

.

.

.

**4:48 PM**

I finally check my phone, which I left in my room for some stupid ass reason, and I notice something.

**(1) New Message.  
****Read or Ignore?**

I just hope it's not the phone company again.

.

.

.

**4:48 PM**

**From: **_Uchiha Sasuke_  
**To: **_Haruno Sakura_

I had fun, let's do this again.

* * *

**I notice I curse a lot. SO? It fucking emphasizes my point. 2 more updates later... If I don't get lazy and such. 2,000 SOMETHING WORDS. YOU BETTER REVIEW!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	5. Harvest

**Title: **Harvest**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sakura loves Sasuke, and so she confesses.

* * *

**.five.  
**_Harvest_

_You'll never give me enough,_

She stared at him, watching every graceful move he made—it almost made him seem like he was water.

The girl tilted her head, watching him run past the white line just as everybody sitting in the bleachers around her had shot up up and yelled with joy.

Everything was in slow motion as the crisp November leaves fell down onto the football field while they picked the boy up by his team, the members pumping their arms in the air.

Her ears drowned out the noise, zeroing her gaze on the boy who took off his helmet to reveal the spiky black hair and those dark coal eyes that somehow made her feel warm despite how icy he was to everyone.

All she looked at was him, _himhimhim._

A smile graced her features as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and stood, walking down the steps while the people surrounding her kept cheering on.

_'Congratulations, Sasuke.'_

.

.

.

In class she glanced at the boy who won the game a few weeks ago, he was talking to the blonde besides him. Naruto was his name.

She was amused, since the boys were both polar opposites—yet they loved each other even if they'd never admit it.

How many years has it been since she first laid eyes on them? Two, three even.

"_We have a new student," the teacher, Tsunade announced, telling everyone to hush up. _

_Murmurs were heard around the classroom, asking their friends if they had known that a new student was going to show up._

"_It's a girl_—_" a wolf whistle disrupted her and she shot a glare at the boy, "__—__and her name's Sakura Haruno." _

_The door creaked open, almost as if when she heard her name it would be a cue for her to show up like they do in movies._

_In walks a girl with bubble-gum colored hair, she looks rebellious at first, however, when she turns slightly to face the class you can clearly see the blush forming on her cheeks and how she's faintly shaking from her nerves._

_The teacher puts an arm around Sakura as if that would comfort her and continued with her little speech, "So make her feel welcome and say hello, class." _

_There was a dull collection of hello's and hi's, so she took advantage of this to scan the room of slightly friendly faces._

_Granny Smith Apple eyes stopped on a certain boy who was arguing with a blonde behind him._

"_Sasuke, Naruto!" Tsunade calls out, slamming a hand on a random desk. The person sitting in the desk flinched, sighing._

_She cynically smirked, "Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?_

_Both boys shook their heads, but the blonde stated that the teacher had her panties in a twist and the classroom erupted in laughter._

_But, Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy with raven hair._

She notices Naruto mutter something to the Uchiha and he turned around, pleasing the girl with shaded eyes.

It was a brief look though, because she turned away in embarrassment of being caught staring.

.

.

.

"You remember her, right Sasuke?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she was in our class a few years back right?"

Naruto nodded, fully turning in his chair to look at the boy.

"I think she's staring at me," the blonde smirked, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Sasuke bit back a laugh and turned around to look at her again, only this time he wasn't greeted with the enchanting shade of emerald.

"Who'd stare at you?" An eyebrow rose, turning back to meet his blue orbs. "You're horrible looking. Not attractive what-so-ever."

Naruto gave a mock laugh, "Haha, you're so funny Uchiha-_sama_," he glared at the older boy, words dripping with sarcasm.

"And I am attractive!"

.

.

.

It's almost been a month since Sasuke turned and actually had looked at her. He_ looked_ at her.

She didn't want to be invisible to him anymore.

Sakura's been trying to muster up the confidence to tell him her feelings when he was alone—but that's the problem. He always has someone with him!

But not today.

Sakura waited for him to finish football practice, squeezing herself in between the space of two lockers so he wouldn't notice her. Then a locker slammed shut and she pushed herself out, calling his name.

He turned around, puzzled. When she reached him, all the confidence that flowed in her veins and made her adrenaline race was gone, and now the girl was just looking up at the boy, swallowing hard.

"I uhm.."

Sasuke shoulders his book-bag, wondering why Sakura was talking to him if she never did before. It was so sudden.

"...Hi," she gives a breathless whisper, biting her lip.

A pregnant silence follows them, blowing in the chill fall air because the exit doors were open.

He looks confused, yet he returns the greeting and a smile ghosted on his face for a moment before turning around to walk away.

Sasuke disappeared from her view and butterflies settled in her stomach, heat creeping to her neck.

_So I'll harvest the bit of love I receive from you._

* * *

**Uhm who gave Harvest as a prompt? Seriously. What are you trying to do? Kill me? I searched on Google about harvesting for like 10 minutes and I feel like flipping my computer table cause I didn't know what to write.****This prompt has NOTHING to do with harvest but WHATEVER. It has the word harvest in it so it counts. AND IT'S LIKE, SAKURA HARVESTING HER FEELINGS FOR SASUKE. IF THAT COUNTS AND SHIT! Long A/N eff me.**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE.**


	6. Quarantine

**Title: **Quarantine**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!  
**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It's the fear that's swallowing her whole. But he can't love her if she doesn't even love herself.

* * *

**.six.  
**_Quarantine_

She sat at her vanity table, a forced smile creeping on her face as she stared at the reflection in the mirror.

_Horrible, ugly, hideous, atrocious._

Her hand shook as she went outside her mouth line with the lipstick, thinking that the slip up was because of her poorly lit room.

The deep shade reminded her of blood as she wiped it away, only causing the lip paint to smear.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and her makeup ran like spilt paint, the cheap eyeshadow mingled with the gray from her mascara, making a deep green.

It matched her eyes, dull and dark.

She stood, dabbing at the runny paint with a napkin she always kept by her vanity. The original white color wasn't there anymore from the many times she used it, it was full of different shades and almost made it seem like an abstract painting.

Soon, the closet door was open and her nimble fingers wrapped around a skimpy black dress that barley covered anything.

The bathrobe was dropped as she slipped on the dress. Those moves were followed by her lacing up her black ballerina shoes.

Her full body mirror bounced her image back to her, and she saw this beautiful girl with bouncy pink tendrils, big bright eyes and full plump lips. She saw a body that was curvy. She saw slender legs.

"...Beautiful," came a hoarse whisper.

But the image that other people saw was a not-so-pretty girl with flat hair, bleary faded green orbs, and a narrowed mouth. They saw frail hip bones. They saw sticks.

The dress was slipping down and she always had to pull it back up when she moved around, but she was happy.

.

.

.

He never thought she was beautiful. She always caked herself with the makeup and always wore clothes that made her too-thin body look like a breathing skeleton.

He never thought she was beautiful. She talked about appearances like it was all she had, and clung desperately to hope that was never there.

He never thought she was beautiful. She cried easily. Cried about how nobody would ever love her in this world that was full of monsters and demons. Cried about how her parents never took her to that clean and pristine place and left her here. Cried about how she was ugly.

He never thought she was beautiful.

"Sasuke." she smiled, making him advert his gaze to her painted face and her smile broadened.

"..Sakura."

Said girl felt like trembling from the way he said her name. He's become colder these past few days and it's making her shake to the very core with fear.

Sasuke's eyes hardened at the sight of her dreary green eyes that had lost its luster for who knows how long? Her long lashes were coated with mascara and she laughed even though there was no humor behind it.

_Appalling, horrid, repulsive, beastly._

_._

_._

_._

The day he broke her heart was when he found her calling herself revolting things in the mirror, watery eyes like rain, voice like thunder.

He didn't bother comforting her.

His hand reached up and swiped away at her tears, only to find a peach colored foundation coating his thumb. Even with the cheap makeup, he still saw the black rings that were getting more profound with each passing week.

"You need help, Sakura." He murmured, staring as she picked up an over-used napkin.

"No I don't Sasuke, only unsightly people need help."

Raven forelocks shadowed his face, not uttering another word as she snapped her head up at him.

"And.. and I'm pretty, right Sasuke?" Her fingers coiled around his wrist like a snake. She was so cold.

_Socoldsocoldsocold_

"Right?" Sakura's voice became desperate and frantic, wanting him to agree with her, wanting to believe that she was better than the other girls that fawned over him.

Her lower lip trembled as Sasuke left her touch, pulling back.

"You need help."

She pressed her lips into a tight line, flaring her nostrils as she took in a shaky breath, vision blurred by tears that weren't falling yet.

"Sakura, you—"

"Stop!" Hands were pressed against her ears as she frowned. "Stop saying that!"

Slowly, they fell limp to her sides when his mouth doesn't move again.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, feeling anger jolt in his veins. Why wasn't she accepting the truth?

"You need help," he hissed through his teeth.

She's better than that.

Better than _this._

"No, I don't!"

Doesn't she understand? He cares. He fucking cares.

Sasuke swallowed his spiteful words, closing his eyes for a small moment before gazing at her with resent.

"I can't love someone who doesn't even love themselves," he stated, making her shake and making her head spin.

_Foul, disfigured, plain, grisly._

She stumbled back, feeling her resolve crumble before her eyes.

Sasuke let this all sink in for her before walking out of her bedroom, out of her house, and out of her life.

All Sakura heard was his voice continuously telling her that she needed help while she chanted in her mind that she was beautiful.

_Love yourself baby, you're worth it._

* * *

**Cacophobia  
**_noun  
_The fear of being ugly.

* * *

**Inspired by Sasusaku Forever and Ever's SS quarantine prompt.**

**OKAY SO YAY, this was fun to write while it's raining outside and the lights in my room keep flickering because the power might go out. Yeah, no. It's fucking creepy.**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW BBY!**


	7. Teacher

**Title: **Teacher**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012**  
Rating: **T

**Summary: **They say forbidden love is the best love.

* * *

**.seven.  
**_Teacher_

He was eight years her senior.

She was eight years his junior.

No matter what way you look at this situation, it'll still seem wrong to humanity.

He was 25, soon to be 26.

She was 17, soon to be 18.

No matter what way you look at it, they'll still love each other.

.

.

.

**SEPTEMBER**

The first day of her last year in Konoha High was dreadful because she had woken up late and ran into class half an hour later. At this rate, she'll be as bad as Kakashi for her horrible punctuality.

"Excuse me, miss?" His voice was smooth and velvety, deep and tantalizing. It threw her off guard for a moment but nonetheless, she glanced up at the owner of the voice only to be met by questioning onyx eyes.

He looked older than her but not by much.

"What are you doing?"

A blink later and she regained her posture after taking in his buttoned up white shirt and slacks, noting that he was the teacher albeit she had never seen him before.

"S-sorry sir, I'm in this class," the girl stuttered. "I overslept..."

He sighed, nodding and motioned for her to take a seat. "Don't let this become a habit, miss...?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Her teacher nodded, walking to the board as she sat at a desk in the front since all the good seats in the middle of the room were taken.

His handwriting was pristine as the chalk slid across the black-board, a name left in its presence.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, but you must call me Mister Uchiha."

Sakura slanted her head at how he leaned on the teachers table, hands supporting his weight.

"I am not here to make friends, I am here to make sure you get an education and succeed in life."

Sasuke proceeded to go around the large studying desk and face the class, informing them that they will be doing introductions.

For some strange reason, she found herself staring at him all through the period.

.

.

.

**NOVEMBER**

It was cold.

Sakura shivered, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as she checked her mobile phone for the time again.

_3:56 PM_

She's been waiting outside for nearly an hour and her mother still wasn't here to pick her up.

And the fact that the only thing keeping her warm is a thin sweater doesn't help her cause very much.

The cruel air of the earth let her know that fall was ending and winter was taking its place when another breeze blew by and it made her scowl.

Sakura heard the double-doors open and she turned around to look at Sasuke who was bundled up in a thick leather jacket and a black scarf. Right now, she was very envious of her teacher.

"Sakura?" His voice had a lace of confusion in it, wondering why she was still outside in the horrible weather when nearly everyone else had left.

"What are you still doing here?"

Forrest eyes looked away from him, glaring at the road. "My mom was supposed to pick me up."

As if on cue, her phone began ringing just as he opened his mouth to respond to her statement. His student held up a hand as if to give her a moment.

The phone was flipped open and she narrowed her eyes at the caller ID.

"Mom, where are you? You were supposed to be here_ ages_ ago!"

It was clear Sakura was angry by the way she grit her teeth together.

Sasuke tucked the book he was holding under his arm, and his right hand was still holding his half drunk coffee as he stared at how her face expression instantly changed.

Her hand snapped the mobile shut, pocketing it as he arched an eyebrow, wanting to know what made her go from angry to raging in a second.

"Sorry, my mother was supposed to pick me up, but apparently work is more important than her own daughter." You could hear the sarcasm and hate dripping from the sentence she had just said like a snakes venom.

The Uchiha contemplated leaving his student out in the cold for her to walk herself home, but decided against it because if her mother had to pick her up, it was obvious that she didn't live near the school.

"Who usually picks you up?"

"I go home by myself, but today's different because it's really cold and she didn't want me to catch a cold."

A roll of the eyes.

He felt his lips twitch in amusement. "I'll take you home, just give me an address."

.

.

.

**FEBRUARY**

Sakura hasn't had any real conversations with her teacher since late November_—if she can dub the few words they exchanged plus a quiet ride home a conversation_—and it's been killing her.

She found herself paying attention more to him rather than the lesson in class and it's been showing up on her grades, which is the reason why she's sitting in a desk as he stares down at her previous report card.

"This isn't good Sakura," her teacher ran a hand through his hair. "Your grades are getting lower with each passing test and I know the first part of your senior year semester is over, but that is no excuse to begin slacking off!"

Her teeth are dragged across her lower lip, looking down at the marble desk.

"I'm sorry, Mister Uchiha."

Sasuke rubs his temples, placing the paper with her name and grades down before staring intently at her.

"Please, just don't let your grades slip up," he pleaded. This girl had a brain on her, and he was going to make her use it whether she liked it or not. "I'll even tutor you if I have too."

That definitely caught her attention as she looked up and nodded, trying hard to not show that she really wanted this. "That would help tons, sir."

.

.

.**  
APRIL**

It's raining outside, she looks at the window as her long legs lead her to her usual desk where he helps her.

She's just waiting for him to finish talking with Karin, her Calculus AB teacher.

The doorknob rattles and even though Sakura expected it to do that, her heart skipped a beat.

He walked in, tie undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he gives her a faded smile. "You ready for today?"

Sakura nods, returning his smile with one of her own.

Soon, they were working on a problem she couldn't quite make out even thought it was in today's lesson. Her teacher doesn't know what's distracting her, but it's going to affect her life dearly in the long run if she doesn't pay attention soon.

He guesses it might be a boy, but he can't really tell.

"No, Sakura." Sasuke says, placing a hand over hers and gently guided it to the problem, tapping the number that was wrong and began explaining it to her.

She tried hard to listen, she really did, but all she could think about was how warm his hands were.

.

.

.

**JUNE**

Sakura's turned into a lovesick fool, only paying attention to the dark eyes of the man who taught her class.

She knew that loving her teacher was forbidden and there were serious consequences for any sexual actions done, but it didn't really matter to her because it was already graduating day and she was eighteen since her birthday had passed in March.

"_It's my birthday today, Mister Uchiha!" She grinned, leaning on the doorway of his classroom as her eyes watched him pack up._

_He adverted his gaze to her, smirking. "Really now?" He asked, walking to the lights and shut them off, ruffling her hair as he passed her. "How old?"_

"_Eighteen, sir!" _

_Sasuke blinked a few times before shaking his head, nodding at the girl. "Happy birthday, Sakura."_

With the help of her teacher, she had managed to pass his course and move on to college. As the graduation speech was ending, her eyes met his.

The scorching heat outside was paid no mind as everyone stood up, cheering and asking people to sign their yearbooks.

Sakura weaved her way through the crowd and to the row of teachers, diploma clutched in her hand.

"Mister Uchiha," she began but took sharp breath and started over.

"_Sasuke,_ do you know the reason why I haven't been paying enough attention in class?"

He shook his head before congratulating her in graduating. The raven didn't really care about her calling him by his first name, since she was no longer his student but an acquaintance.

She ignored what he had said, her heart racing like a humming birds wings—_thumpthumpthumpthump._

"It's you. It's you Sasuke. I can't pay attention because I...I love you."

Sakura faintly heard people cheering 'Konoha High' and that meant that the hats were going to be thrown in the air. Without another moment to waste, her lips were slanted over his, gripping his crimson colored tie to bring him down to her level.

The caps were airborne, tassels waving a greeting in the air as the couple was lost in the midst of the black and red colored gowns blurring past them.

* * *

**Okay, I think this chapter sucks cause I'm iffy about it. It's all over the place and UGH. Don't expect me to write good chapters when I'm sleep deprived.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEWWW CAUSE THIS IS LIKE ALMOST 2,000 WORDS TOO. lol**


	8. Dare

**Title: **Dare  
**Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!  
**Rating: **T

**Summary**: Sakura dares Sasuke to do something he doesn't know he'll complete.

* * *

**.eight.  
**_Dare_

They sat across from each other in the dimmed room. She was on a stool of her bar-table, and he was on the couch.

Neither stared, partially because of the fact that their backs were turned.

_("Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to—" goawaySakura) _

Tears brimmed her eyelashes as Sakura began thinking about all the times he ignored her, all the times he never returned her love, all the times he preferred anyone rather than her.

It was pouring outside; hail and lighting. She knew he lived a solitary life, but couldn't he make room for one more person?

Sasuke slightly shifted his gaze from the glass coffee table in front of him and looked at the girl that had cotton-candy pink hair with his peripheral vision.

She was rubbing her arms, despite the blanket that was draped over her shoulders and dipped down to hit the tile floor.

"Sasuke," her voice was raspy and it was clear that Sakura was on the edge of crying.

The boy never turned, he was rooted to the spot and started wringing his hands to subdue the frustration he had.

"I dare you..." emerald eyes were glassy when a few warm tears ran down her cheek.

It hurt. Her heart hurt, but nonetheless she gave him a watery smile.

"I dare you to love me."

* * *

**Confusing? Yes. Do I love it? Yes. Is it more of a drabble? Yes. Do you still have to review? Please? Does unrequited love suck? YES. BUT I DO NEED TO UPDATE LIKE 2 MORE TIMES CAUSE I FORGOT ABOUT THE DARE PROMPT YESTERDAY adfghjkl;**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE EVEN IF IT'S SHORT.**


	9. Bravado

**Title: **Bravado  
**Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!  
**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Because he taste of resent and smoke. He'll never be good enough.

* * *

**.nine.  
**_Bravado_

She found him in between two girls, head tipped back with beads of sweat that dripped down his forehead.

The first reaction is shock but after a second she tried to grab his wrist. Just a second. She didn't want to see anymore of the scene. However, the tables were turned when he slipped out of the human sandwich and grabbed her hand to bring her closer to him.

"Sakuraaaa~" His voice was uncharacteristically happy and airy, something she'd been dreaming to hear ever since they first met. But she didn't want to hear it like this—with him higher than a kite.

Sakura sighed, trying to put space between them but that only resulted in him pulling her closer with a smirk and ran his fingers through her choppy pink locks.

"Your hair is so pink... It's like...candy!" His words were slurred together, nearly making it seem like Sasuke needed subtitles just so she could understand him.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down, telling him to snap out of it. She was close enough to smell the tint of cologne that had wafted into her nose and made her world spin around for a moment.

"Sasuke, let me take you home."

Sakura knew he was going to do something stupid after he hung up on her over the phone when his parents began fighting with him about his grades.

Her thoughts were confirmed when he called her about half an hour ago, hiccuping and laughing. She knew he was incapable of driving anywhere, so she dropped by.

"Nooo~ Dance with me," Sasuke grinned and started to pump his legs in sync to the bass that vibrated against the walls and floor. Multicolored lights played across his face just when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sasuke you—" she struggled in his grip, trying to push him away. "You need to go home, your parents are probably worried and.." Sakura trailed off when she felt chapped lips against her own.

Emerald eyes widened a fraction while his eyes were blissfully closed. Sasuke's mouth moved against hers, even if she wasn't responding, and the boy's dry lips turned moist with his sloppy kiss.

Sakura recoiled as if he was fire, breaking out of the lip-lock and his restraint.

She had always wondered what it would be like if they ever kissed, but it wasn't right to do this when he was under the influence.

Sasuke whined, reaching out for her but she just backed up into a girl who rose an eye at Sakura's choice of clothing before resuming to dancing.

Sakura stuck out like a sore thumb, and this time it wasn't because of her pink mane. Everyone in the club had glow-in-the-dark colored streaked through their hair, so it wasn't unnatural for her to have bubble-gum colored hair. This time, it was because of her clothes.

Being the worried girl she was, Sakura had quickly thrown on a red tank top and faded black shorts, forgetting the fact that she was heading to a club. All she remembered thinking was hoping that Sasuke was okay and alive.

Her clothes wasn't the main issue here though, and she returned her gaze to Sasuke who pulled her back in his touch.

"Sakura, please.."

She looked into his pleading obsidian eyes and he took advantage of this to kiss her again.

Sakura tasted the buzz of the beer and smoke from the pot as he put his hands on the small of her back. In between breath takes he managed to mutter out, "I just need comfort."

Sasuke proceeded to bring her closer into him until they were chest to chest, and that was when she succumbed to him and kissed back, tangling her fingers through his raven locks.

Despite his bravado, Sakura knew that he was just another fragile person that has his own insecurities eating away at him. Those insecurities were his parents.

* * *

**Okay.. WHAT? I BET THE PERSON WHO GAVE BRAVADO AS A PROMPT GAVE HARVEST AS A PROMPT. I've heard the word before but srsly, wtf? I'm just brain dead.  
REVIEW PLEASE?**


	10. Thunder

**Title: **Thunder**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary: **Their love was like thunder, only created by rapidly heated air.

* * *

**.ten.  
**_Thunder_

It wasn't something they could define even though they did it regularly.

It wasn't love making, nor was it fucking, they didn't have the slightest clue as to what they did.

But it felt good.

Her lips were already swollen and bruised, she only tasted copper when her teeth clamped down on his bottom lip.

She didn't know whose blood it belonged to, but that didn't stop her anyway. Sakura groaned when his tongue broke through the walls of her teeth, it aimlessly licked around and she felt a few areas sting more than others.

The tongue wasn't gentle—it was forceful and demanding. When the girl tried to get some oxygen in her system by breaking apart, Sasuke yanked her back aggressively, teeth clashing and noses knocking awkwardly against each other.

Neither of them knew when her tank top was discarded, but the arousal and excitement he felt from seeing the lacy bra had made him sick and angry. Sasuke decided to take it out on her neck, crimson bruises blossoming over the ivory skin.

Neon green nails dug into his scalp, drawing blood and she started panting his name.

It irked him that she was saying his name when he didn't ask her to, and he scraped his teeth against her collarbone, resulting in a yelp from her.

The pain was soon overridden by pleasure when the Uchiha took some time to suck on her jugular vein.

Her hands wrapped around his belt, uncoiling it from his waist and used the buckle to viciously chafe it against his spine column.

Emerald eyes could make out the discoloration against his pale chest through clouded hazy eyes, smirking at the sneer when he tugged the belt from her grip. Sasuke wrapped it around her neck, a sickly smile on his features before he tightly squeezed it, choking her.

Sakura's mouth was open like a fish, clawing at the object that restrained her from breathing. She began coughing violently, teeth grit together.

He was pleased as he felt her hold on his wrist slack, pleasure shaking in his body when her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It was some sort of tainted lust.

Sakura was on the brink of blacking out before he let go, the leather belt falling limp on the bed. Air rushed in her lungs rapidly as he chuckled at the scarlet straps left blooming on her neck.

Their was no talking as he returned to kissing her_—the teeth clashing, bloody kiss—_slanting his head as they shifted against each other, moans pooling out of their mouths albeit they came out muffled.

When his hand started gripping at any inch of skin he could find, that was when she felt some sort of horrible adrenaline rush and pain.

She was drugged on the feeling.

Sasuke growled, weaving his hands through her hair and she did the same for his raven locks, both tugging to see who'd let go first.

The boy lost when he was in pure agony, calling her a colorful word.

Her teeth were like razors when Sakura bit down on his shoulder, leaving a crimson flower in his wake.

Soon, he found her zipper and smirked, deciding today was the day it'll go further.

* * *

**I'm wondering if I should change the rating content? lol**

**PS. Happy birthday Sasuke.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	11. Laughter

**Title: **Laughter**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sakura says that humor isn't the most important thing in a relationship. Naruto disagrees.

* * *

**.eleven.  
**_Laughter_

"It's not."

Sakura returned to eating her Instant Ramen on the counter by her kitchen. She was facing Naruto as her finger flipped a page in the book she was reading, _Act Like a Lady, Think Like a Man._

"Yes it is!" He countered and stood up in the heat of the moment. "If your boyfriend or girlfriend can't make you laugh, then all you're going to have is a boring ass relationship!"

The girl sighed and folded the corner of the page before she closed the book since there was obviously no reading getting done now. Emerald eyes rolled when he began rambling about the subject that she forgot how they got on.

_Yawning, Sakura glanced at the pot of water that she was waiting for. She drummed her fingers on the marble island of her kitchen before the doorbell rung._

_Confusion flashed on her face for a moment, not expecting anyone until Sasuke got back from work. _

_The locks came off and the rosette carelessly opened the door without looking through the peephole. Blonde hair and blue eyes were the first thing she registered as the energetic man brushed past her, talking a mile a minute._

"_Is Sasuke here?"_

_She shook her head, pink locks followed her movements suit and shut the door behind her. "Come in, Naruto." Sakura sarcastically said, sighing._

_After a near twenty minutes, she was eating her Ramen, reading a book, and paid no mind to the distinct noises from the television that Naruto had turned on._

_"Aha, oh God. Humor is such an important thing for a relationship.." He laughed, changing the channel when a commercial came on._

_Unconsciously, she rose an eyebrow since she disagreed with the assumption and opened her mouth to retaliate._

"Love and laughter both have L's. Coincidence? I think _not_!"

Sakura groaned, rubbing her temples. "Shut up," she pleaded, placing her book to the side.

Naruto didn't back down from the topic and moved a few steps to her, pointing accusingly at the girl. "It's true! Don't try and deny the fact darling!"

She stood up from the stool and walked to him as she grabbed a pillow from the love seat near her. "I am going to shove this down your throat if you do not shut up!"

When her hand raised intimidatingly and his arms went up defensively, the doorknob rattled and opened a minute later.

A raven walked in, sighing in relief until he glanced up and saw the scene in front of him.

The blonde rushed to his side in an instant, hiding behind him.

.

.

.

Sasuke was cooking dinner, she knew because the smell lingered in the air when the girl walked out of the bedroom.

She had finally gotten some reading done since Naruto had finally left but Sakura needed to reread a few pages due to the _humor-is-the-most-important-thing-in-a-relationship_ thought.

When the rosette walked into the kitchen, she was overwhelmed with delicious scents.

"Mhm, smells yummy."

He gave a short laugh and began plating the food on the counter where she was and sat across from her after getting a juice carton from the fridge.

"Itadakimasu."

They began eating, and Sakura kept staring at him. Sasuke felt the intense gaze and stopped eating, adverting his gaze to her.

"What?" He asked, taking a sip of the juice he poured in his glass cup.

"Naruto.. before you came in he..." she trailed off, not knowing how to word this, and apparently Sasuke misunderstood this.

"Did he do something? I will kill that dolt!"

Emerald eyes widened as Sakura shook her head, "No, no! He just said that laughter is good in a relationship..."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, puzzled. "He's an idiot who's probably high on Ramen.. Forget about him."

She let out a giggle, shaking her head with a smile as her fiancee returned to eating his food.

Sakura knew that he wasn't one to crack jokes every single day like Naruto, but he had his own rare sense of making her laugh that always worked. But every minute she spent with him was a joy because he understood and cared deeply for her.

_See Naruto, laughter isn't important in a relationship. The thing that's important is communication!_

* * *

**I don't even understand what I wrote. Lol**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
**


	12. Steel

**Title: **Steel**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary:** He was leaving again, and she knew it.

**.twelve.  
**_Steel_

* * *

**Steel  
**_Verb  
_Mentally prepare (oneself)  
to do something difficult.

* * *

It was still dark outside_—probably around four in the morning—_and she shot up from her sleep, cold sweat sticking to her alabaster skin.

Everything was quiet and solitary although she felt an eerily familiar adrenaline rush that jolted in her veins.

Her knees were brought to her chin, and she tried to breath evenly.

She hasn't woken up this violently since the day Sasuke left, but he came back a year ago, so why...?

The blankets were unfurled from her body and Sakura opened her balcony door just as a breeze blew by her.

It was the same exact feeling that made her run out of her apartment clad in pajama shorts and a tank top.

.

.

.

_He can't leave,_ she thought, _He's happy here, with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and, and, me.._

It was bitterly cold outside, one would have to be crazy to stand by a stone bench waiting for someone—_anyone_ to pass by.

_Maybe I'm crazy,_ Sakura mused. _Maybe he isn't leaving after all._

But he had left her once, so he's liable to do it again.

The rosette heard the heels of his sandals create a resounding '_slap' _on the pavement and flashbacks began flooding her memory.

Her heart caught in her throat and her breathing became ragged when he stopped by her. She knew it was him, the faint sense of the familiar chakra was registered in her mind.

Slowly, Sakura turned to face him, his dark eyes burning and a sneer on his features.

Somehow, she thought he was still handsome.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

He never would've guessed that she'd be able to know when he was leaving a second time around.

It unnerved him to no end.

Dark clouds rolled in, looming over the pair in an ominous way.

"You're leaving..." Sakura whispered, feeling tears make their way to the corners of her eyes.

Emerald eyes teared away from the small backpack to his obsidian orbs, getting frustrated when he didn't respond—she always was short tempered.

"Why?" She asked, holding herself back from exploding. "Why are you doing this to me again?"

He tried walking past her but her fingernails sunk into his shoulder, bringing him to an abrupt stop.

"You enjoy seeing me in pain, don't you?"

A tear slipped and rolled its way to the ground but she quickly wiped away at the trail it left.

"Don't concern yourself wi—"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!"

Her cheeks colored in anger, and she clenched her fists, feeling distinct pain in her hands when her nails left crescent shaped marks on her palms.

_Turn around and face me, coward!_

"I _will_ concern myself with the things you do," Sakura stated, taking a step closer to him but he vanished when she reached out to touch him, only grasping air.

Sasuke reappeared a few yards away from the girl, facing her with his forelocks shadowing his face.

"I only do that because I care about you!" Her hands found its way to her chest, "How many times to I have to say that I love you?"

The Uchiha didn't utter a word, turning around to walk away but he heard her bare feet as she shuffled across the ground.

"Stop!"

Sakura was desperate. It showed in her voice and her eyes looked around frantically as her brain racked for ways to make him stay.

It was the way her heart was beating erratically that told her he was leaving.

"You know exactly why I have to leave..."

Her gaze snapped to him, hope welling up in her heart. He had talked back. Maybe there was some sort of way that he'll turn around and go home.

"I know Sasuke, but please," Sakura's voice was already full of broken melodies and her body shook with every step she took towards him.

Sasuke didn't respond, only focusing his chakra to gather up in his body as he disappeared, leaves swirling in his presence.

"_No!_"

Her scream was loud, and nearby people probably heard her, but she didn't really care right now. She ran to the place he once was, and felt the hairs of her neck stand up.

He was behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

She tried to turn around in time, tried to make him stop, tried to tell him to stay, but all that failed when her eyes closed in a haze.

The raven dragged her back to the bench, the limp body in his arms as Sasuke laid her down before he ran a few fingers through her choppy pink hair.

A sigh escaped his lips and he made his way through Konoha gates.

* * *

**OooO. I didn't know what to do with myself for this. Lol.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. Hallucinate

**Title: **Hallucinate**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary:** Fade to black. Fade to black.

* * *

**.thirteen.  
**_Hallucinate_

It was a scorching hot day in Konoha, Sakura wiped away the sweat that was building up on her forehead.

With a grunt, she stood up from the tree she had broken in half with a punch a few minutes ago.

"I need water," she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck as she made her way out of the forest and to downtown Konoha.

A scream was heard and Sakura snapped into action, rushing towards the area with chakra pumping out of her feet.

Her heel left a mark on the earth as she kept running, drawing a kunai just in case of needing protection.

It was utter pandemonium, people were running away from the gates, they yelled and collided into each other. The jounins and ANBU members gathered around in a line, as if creating a barrier to protect the village and the civilians.

Amongst them, she saw familiar spiky hair and rushed to him, asking about all of the chaos.

"The gate guards felt familiar chakra."

Sakura squeezed into the line besides him and an ANBU, "Whose?"

He never responded, sky eyes hardening. Tsunade was walking towards them just as the trees began falling, almost having a domino effect.

It was hard to make out the four people, but when they came into her vision, Sakura gasped as her pupils dilated.

"Sa-...Sasuke."

Said boy let a smirk curve on his lips, glancing at his new team members.

Naruto jolted awake, panting heavily. "What...?" He glanced at the clock, it was almost 6 AM and he was supposed to be awake in half an hour.

He took off his walrus sleeping cap, ruffling his blonde hair and his azure eyes adverted to the calender.

Today was the day that Iruka would be assigning teams and Naruto hopped off bed, yawning.

Before entering the bathroom, he stared long and hard at his twelve year old reflection, shaking off the weird dream he had.

"It was probably just nothing..."

* * *

**IF NARUTO ACTUALLY ENDS LIKE THIS, I WILL SLAP A BITCH. Okay, ahem. Yeah. Oh and I won't be on tomorrow that much 'cause I'm going to Times Square, and if I don't update you know why now. o-o**

**Review review review please.**


	14. Armor

**Title: **Armor**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary**: He was her knight in shining armor.

* * *

**.fourteen.  
**_Armor_

Sasuke sighed and flipped the light on to reverse the dark effect in his room. He stretched and walked over to his bed which he ungracefully flopped on.

The raven opened his gray laptop before he logged into the social network site all his classmates had. On the news feed, there was a new video and it showed one of Sasuke's friends, Sakura Haruno. He scrolled down to the comments to try and see what the video was about.

**Ino Yamanaka **Please tell me this is a joke.  
**Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura please, no.. Do you want me to come over?  
**Shikamaru Nara **There are other solutions Sakura.  
**Karin Uchiha **Stop fucking around stupid, don't play a cruel joke on us.  
**Neji Hyuuga **Haruno-san, please reevaluate your decision.

But there were a few rude comments telling her to go along with whatever she was doing.

Out of curiosity, Sasuke clicked on the play button and watched her sit in front of the camera.

"Hey, most of you know me." She played with her fingers, voice cracking. "But none of you guys know how my life is at home..."

He never knew when ran out of the house, car keys in hand and a worried look on his face. The forgotten laptop on his mattress was still playing the video, and Sakura was already in tears, giving a watery smile.

"I'm going to be past the point of no return, sorry..."

.

.

.

She stared at the bottle of pills on her lamp table, the bright orange object was the only thing she saw right now.

Her body shook, but it didn't bother her as she always felt like this_—__hurt, broken, awful__—_like she was about to explode.

Sakura thought about how her parents fought.

She thought about the broken vase and hope.

She thought about how much she hated herself.

Her eyes never left the pill bottle, even with the _'pings'_ of her computer that told her she had a new notification. It was probably about the video she had just posted.

Sakura took in a shaky breath, wondering why she had turned on her web cam in the first place.

Maybe it was just so somebody could stop her. Maybe it was to truly see if there was anyone who cared enough.

Her head was buried in her knees, feeling a wave of nausea wash through her.

.

.

.

He parked in her driveway and slammed his car door close. Sasuke ran to the flower pot beside the house door and kneeled down to tip it over and get the spare key that was under it.

With a trembling hand, the raven missed the keyhole a few times until he got the hang of it and opened the door, frantic obsidian eyes searching for the stairs in her parents house albeit he's been there more times than he can count.

There was only one thought in his mind.

_Please don't let me be too late._

.

.

.

When she heard the door slam open, that was when her heart jumped to her throat.

Her legs moved quickly whilst her fingers gripped the bottle and she tried to open the cap but it wouldn't budge. Sakura could feel her pulse when it began racing as she tried with all her might to open the container but her hand kept slipping up from her nerves.

Sasuke sprinted in and let out a sigh of relief but nevertheless tried to take the orange object out of her hands.

It was a hopeless game of tug-and-war.

"Let go!"

The rosette started screamed at him, but he grit his teeth together and yelled back at the top of his lungs, "No, Sakura!"

Soon, the bottle was ripped open from the force of both teens.

Pills fell to the floor and she followed them suit, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks as her hands pulled at her hair. "Look at what you did!"

Sakura felt like she was drowning, drowning in her own pool of hatred for the way her life turned out to be.

Sasuke slid down next to her, pulling her in for a hug as she started hyperventilating and told him to get off her but never pushed him away.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sakura?"

* * *

**Okay so, somewhat inspired by a scene in the movie Cyberbully.**

**XHeartofBlazexX- I'm not from NYC actually, and thanks for the review! It means a lot! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.**


	15. Blabbermouth

**Title: **Blabbermouth**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary:** Because Sakura's friend is such a blabbermouth.

* * *

**.fifteen.  
**_Blabbermouth_

**JUNE 24th, 2012.**

**3:43 AM**

Bitches be crazy.

SRSLY. It's like, this one girl ripped my drink out of my hand just coz' I was getting my flirt on with someone who was apparently her boyfriend.

But fuhreals, you owe me $3.99 which rounded is 4 bucks.

Motherfucker.

.

.

.

**4:22 AM**

So lyke, I'm just so fucking hammered.

"I don't recommend washing your face," I slurred at a random boy who had neon paint smeared across his cheek. My emerald eyes squint at him and a giggle escaped my throat, "Cause you might drooown~"

.

.

.

**4:46 AM**

Karin dragged me over to the other side of the strip club so we could leave, and on our way out I saw a girl with her legs wrapped around a pole. She did some sort of cool trick, and me being the stupid bitch I am, had screamed something out at her while Ino was trying to put her heels back on.

"Keep on hoeing, you hoe!"

.

.

.

**5:48 AM**

Somewhere between the time my best friends dragged me in my home, and the time I started laughing hysterically, I fell asleep.

On the floor.

.

.

.

**9:29 AM**

My stupid alarm clock woke me up about half an hour ago and I'm just staring in the mirror in complete disbelief at the huge headache I have.

Last night must have been cray-cray.

.

.

.

**10:05 AM**

After I finished getting dolled up so I wouldn't look like a bag of smashed assholes anymore, I drank some Seltzer Water for my hangover.

Maybe I should jog to Karin's house.

.

.

.

**10:17 AM**

A girl with a crop-top passed me.

Hey angel-face, next time, buy a full shirt okay?

.

.

.

**10:21 AM**

Sasuke answers the door, and oh God does he look sexual right now.

He's Karin's older brother and I've had a crush on him for the longest time now.

"Sakura?"

Rock, paper, scissors, take off all your clothes.

.

.

.

**10:23 AM**

Karin's now downstairs and she looks worse than I did when I woke up. I held back my laughter cause, y'know... She'll promptly kick my ass in front of her brother.

UGH, my body is ready for you, Sasuke.

.

.

.

**10:30 AM**

I'm just staring at Sasuke, who's listening to his sister yap about last night.

Sakura-chan is just ogling at you Sasu-cakes.

Can I get pregnant from this?

.

.

.

**10:35 AM  
**

"Do you remember what you told me last night, Saks?"

I tear my eyes away from the sexy male Uchiha for a moment and stare at Karin who has an evil grin on her face.

"No, what?"

She leans over and whispers something in my ear, and I nearly scream.

"You told me you like Sasuke."

.

.

.

**10:35 AM**

Sasuke smirked at my reaction, and I'm not too sure if Karin told him yet, but if she did I will slap her into next Christmas.

But his smirk..._ asdfghjjkl;_

What's that sound? Oh, it's the sound of my underwear being thrown across the room.

Jaykay. Kindof.

.

.

.

**10:41 AM**

I walked into the kitchen after the whole scenario thing cause Sasuke just started watching TV and Karin went back to her room to try and wash off all that ugliness from last night.

There's chocolate cake in the fridge, mhm I want some.

No, no.. Think of your butt. Think of your butt.

.

.

.

**10:53 AM**

I'm eating the cake anyways, fuck that.

Sasuke walks in and chuckles, looking at the cake I'm currently devouring.

However, I'm devouring it very lady like. THANKYEWVERYMUCH.

"Hey, come be fat with me."

.

.

.

**11:02 AM  
**

He's too sexy.

Let's bang.

.

.

.

**11:05 AM**

I got some milk to wash down the dessert and Sasuke just places the plate and forks in the sink.

That's right. _Plate_.

Singular, bitch.

We shared. He's hot, I'm hot. It's legal.

.

.

.

**11:13 AM**

Karin finally comes down, and pushes Sasuke out of her way to tease him.

That ends up in him bumping into me.

Geeze, he's so built. Karin, you get ten points for being amazing and awesome.

.

.

.

**11:17 AM**

"Sorry, Sakura."

No bby, don't be sorry~

Any who, she says she forgot her purse in her room. Karin gives me a wink when she leaves the kitchen.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

.

.

.

**11:20 AM**

"So.. Karin tells me you like me?"

Happy morning.

* * *

**If this sucks, I'm not sorry.**

**REVIEW.**


	16. Shadows

**Title: **Shadows**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary: **He appears before her in a shadow.

* * *

**.sixteen.  
**_Shadows_

Sakura grimaced at the pain in her left arm and yanked the kunai out of her flesh. She hissed when the air hit her wound.

The rosette leaned on a tree, blinking when she saw black dots in her vision. Her hand flickered green for a moment before a migraine waved over her like water and alerted her that she was depleted of chakra.

Sakura tore out her ear piece that had gotten ruined when she dove in the water to get away from the enemies. Her wet clothes clung to her like a second skin, and felt goosebumps rise on her skin from the cold breeze.

"Fucking _nukenin._"

With a heave, she dropped to the ground and unstrapped the bag attached to her hip. Trembling fingers from her left hand had wrapped around the wet bag and placed it on her lap, searching through her antidotes.

When Sakura thought she had the right one, she injected herself with the fuchsia colored liquid, biting her lip when she felt distinct pain.

Emerald eyes looked around her surroundings as the sun began setting, leaving her shadow to lay besides her.

Her orbs brushed past a few shrubs until a glint of red caught her eye and she looked back to the color.

Tomoe's swirled in a circle of crimson, an all too familiar pair.

Sakura's heart raced, but couldn't move because of the temporary numbness that the antidote left in her arm.

"...Sakura."

_Sasuke._

* * *

**Hate me a little. I'm tired.**

**Review?**


	17. Younger

**Title: **Younger**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **K

**Summary:** "Sasuke-kun, I think her hair should be pink, ne?"

* * *

**.seventeen.  
**_Younger_

"Okay kids, free time!" Iruka clapped his hands with a smile on his face. He walked over to a table of children that were finger-painting all while a girl with exotic hair had walked to the coloring desks.

A seven year old Naruto ran past her, not a care in the world as his painted hands were in the air and a grin plastered on his face. "Woooo~"

Iruka began chasing him around the classroom, knocking down building blocks and the decorations on the wall. The kids didn't pay attention to them, as if this happened everyday and the pink haired girl sat down, taking a blank construction paper from the middle of the table.

Her fingers drummed on the desk with a rhythmic beat as she thought about what to draw, _thu-thum-thu-thu-thu-thump-thu-thump-_

"Can you please stop that, Sakura?"

Emerald lifted to meet coal eyes, and she immediately stopped as her cheeks colored to match her hair.

"S-sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

The boy returned to coloring in his drawing and Sakura took a curious peek.

It was a picture of a prince saving a princess, and a red dragon breathing fire. Although it looked a lot like scribbles and stick figures, seven year old's can decode other seven year old's drawings.

But the thing was, the princess didn't have _hair. _And all princesses have long, beautiful, flowing hair!

"Hey, where's her hair?" She asked, grabbing a color pencil and began doodling a sun in the corner of her paper.

Sasuke never responded, however he did shrug, but he didn't care if she noticed or not and returned to shading in his dragon's scales red.

"Sasuke-kun, I think her hair should be pink, ne?"

The Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows and wondered why she _always _said 'Sasuke-kun' whenever she talked to him, and then thought about the idea she suggested.

He looked down at the prince. The male stick figure didn't have any hair either.

"Hmm~" Sakura hummed, and if she noticed Sasuke's intense stare, she didn't show it.

.

.

.

"Wow, Sasu-chan!" His mother smiled widely, "That's a nice drawing!"

Mikoto took the paper from her son's hands and pinned it up to the refrigerator with a Uchihwa fan magnet.

"Thanks, mommy!"

She took another glance at what Sasuke created, wondering why it vaguely reminded her of someone. The woman watched as her youngest child skipped away, a faint _"Itachi-nii!"_ was heard.

Mikoto pursed her lips as she took the blue album labeled 'Sasuke' from her bookshelf in the living room, searching through a few photos until she found what she was looking for.

There, in his class picture, was a pink haired girl with mesmerizing jade eyes. Dainty hands slipped the photo out of the plastic film and walked over to where the drawing was. She held the picture next to the paper and rose her eyebrows in surprise.

Charcoal eyes looked back to the photo with all his classmates, on top of the girl's head was her identity written in Kanji. _Sakura Haruno._

"Huh, Sakura? Hm, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke ran past the living room, laughing as Itachi called his name out, hot on his little brother's trail.

Mikoto felt herself grinning as she looked back to the drawing of the inky haired prince and the princess with cotton-candy hair and green eyes.

_"Sasuke-kun, I think her hair should be pink, ne?"_

* * *

**I LOVE ITACHI AND SASUKE. Their brother-ness makes me tear up, I JUST HAVE ALL THESE EMOTIONS.**

**REVIEW PLEAAASE?**


	18. Ghost

**Title: **Ghost**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary: **His memories of her haunt him.

* * *

**.eighteen.  
**_Ghost_

"Fuck off!"

"You—you stupid fish!"

Sasuke sighed and clenched his hands, trying to subdue all the anger he had for their meaningless banter.

"Please, you guys... Sasuke-san doesn't look too happy with all of this.."

Somehow, he visibly relaxed when someone had voiced his thoughts, and shut his eyes.

An arm was placed around his neck, tugging the almost-but-not-yet last survivor of the Uchiha clan closer to him. A vague memory was placed in his mind of a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy doing the exact same thing.

"_Teme, we did it!"_

"It's not my fault Karin-bitch is on this team! Right Sasuke?"

He shifted away, standing up with no effort. Sasuke muttered a 'hn', and walked away from Team Hebi.

The boy didn't really know where he was going, but that didn't really bother him, he'd find his way back to the annoying four-man-cell he created.

It didn't surprise him when he realized that Konoha wasn't that far from his location, and sucked his teeth. _Konoha,_ he thought. _The center of my problem._

Sasuke placed a hand on a nearby tree to lean on, yet his murky orbs noticed a tint of pink on the branches and instantly thought of the only female he was close to—that _wasn't _blood related.

"_You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!"_

His lips twitched up in a slight smile and kept walking, the only cherry blossom tree in sight disappearing from his peripheral vision.

She was still haunting his present.

* * *

**I think someone removed me from their Author's Alert list. What? I LOVED YOU. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF, HAVE YOUR FRIENDS COLLECT YOUR RECORDS AND THEN CHANGE YOUR NUMBER... ;-;**

**REVIEW.**


	19. Messenger

**Title: **Messenger**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary:** A game of telephone.

* * *

**.nineteen.  
**_Messenger_

Sakura started gathering up her books, stacking them in a small pile to carry to her next class.

"Uh, Sakura?"

She turned to the source of the voice and once she realized who it was, the usual smile she always had on her face broadened. "Sasuke! Do you need something?"

The boy coughed into his hand and his cheeks turned a slight tint pink. "I was just wondering if I could take you to your next class?"

When she didn't immediately respond, Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and shifted his weight to his left leg.

"I would love that!" Sasuke's face lit up. "But my class is actually next door."

Slate eyes blinked before he actually reacted to what she said and felt extremely stupid.

"Oh uh, okay... Have a nice day, Sakura!" With that, the Uchiha sped to the door, only to be whisked away when he was out of the classroom.

Naruto grinned at him. "You_ looove _Sakura-chan~"

.

.

.

It wasn't even a real party.

Just a small group of kids in a circle, drinking some cola and talking to each other.

"You guys, lets play telephone!"

A girl with midnight hair and white eyes tilted her head in confusion, "W-what's telephone?"

"Oh it's just where one person whispers something to the person next to them and that person has to repeat what the other person said to the next person and so on, and so forth!" Naruto explained, a foxy smile plastered on his features as he sat next to Sasuke.

"Just because you say so on, and so forth, it doesn't make you smart." He said as soon as the blonde sat by him, but Naruto paid no mind.

"Go ahead and start, teme!"

The ebony haired boy rose an eyebrow and tried to think of what to say—that is, until a giggle was heard. He turned and was met by sage colored orbs and an idea popped into his head.

Sasuke leaned over to his best friend and whispered into Naruto's ear, but of course because of the ear wax and the TV being on, Naruto misunderstood.

By the end of the game, it was Sakura who had to call out what Sasuke had said and the boy's heart was racing erratically.

She looked a little shocked, and glared at the Uchiha. "Sasuke loves Sakura's boobs? _Pig_!"

He turned to Naruto in shock, a cold look that said he was going to kill him.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Sakura wait!" The boy grabbed her wrist and hauled her to a stop, his breath creating a slight puffy cloud when he talked.

"No! You're disgusting!"

He sighed, "No, no! What I had said was that I like you! I don't know how it got to that!"

That was when she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why would you like me?"

Sasuke gave a slight laugh, "Why wouldn't I like you?"

* * *

**I saw Battle Royale yesterday. Amazing Japanese movie... WITHOUT IT, HUNGER GAMES WOULDN'T EXIST PROBABLY. PFT! You should watch it. It's like only 5 dollars On Demand on the Sci-Fi genre.**

**REVIEWWWW.**


	20. Anticipation

**Title: **Anticipation**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sakura waits for the day he'll come back home.

* * *

**.twenty.  
**_Anticipation_

She stares out at the black and blue sky, hands on her balcony and an overworked expression on her face.

She wonders when he'll come back. She wonders if he'll _ever _come back.

Tears streak her face and a sound of displeasure is heard as the girl reminds herself,_ Life happens.  
_  
Life indeed happened. He decided to leave his team and go avenge _(you're so good at avenging Sasuke-kun!)_his family, only burying himself deeper in his hatred because he killed his brother_—__his brother__—_the one who tried to protect him.

_It was a test, foolish little brother. You failed. Game over._

And so she suffers everyday of her life, her heart thumping with pain, and veins flowing with badly concealed depression.

She suffers because he's not here, and her mother and father cry because they want their Sakura-chan back. They want the cheery grins back, they want the lively eyes back, they want their little girl back!

_("Sakura-chan said she's not staying for dinner." Does she ever?)_

Naruto tried to be happy around her, but she can easily tell by his dead azure orbs that he's just as equivalently dead inside.

Kakashi tells them to not call him sensei anymore because they are no longer his students_—__does that mean they are no longer a team?__—_but his acquaintances.

There are no more training sessions. There are no more grab-the-bell tests. There are no more squabbles between Sai, her, and Naruto. There are no more getting-lost-on-the-road-of-life excuses.

Chartreuse eyes are barley visible behind slightly lidded eyelids and she feels tired and lightheaded. Her hands are numb because of the bitter cold she felt and she tried to lift the corner of her lips in a smile.

And she goes back inside soon and curled up into a ball on her bed. She knows that there are fresh tears making their way down her cheeks, and she wipes it away.

A mere reflex.

She waits for him.

_(Game over)_

* * *

**If I had to meet ONE famous actor, it would be Tobin Bell from Saw. Srsly. I love the guy. Asdfghjkl; I WANT HIM TO BE RELATED TO ME! EVEN IF HE HAS JIGSAW'S MIND, IDGAF. BE RELATED TO MEEE~**

**REVIEWWW.**


	21. Duped

**Title: **Duped**  
Prompt: **SASUSAKU MONTH 2012!**  
Rating: **T

**Summary:** She thought she could love someone else.

* * *

**.twenty-one.  
**_Duped_

"This isn't going to work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. _We're _not working out!"

"...Sasuke, wh—"

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

.

.

You don't know how long you've been in your room, but your mother sits on the edge of your bed, a noticeable weight shift is created and you don't tear your eyes away from your pale pink fingernails.

"Sakura, honey," she begins. "You've got to get out of this house."

You don't know what to say but you narrow your eyes in annoyance and she threads her hand through your hair _(how long has it been since you washed it?) _and knowingly says, "You'll find someone else."

"Mom," your voice is raspy, but you don't seem to notice—or care—and you shake your head. "I love him."

She sighs, standing up in defeat.

_Love. Not loved._

_._

_._

School is only worse. You see him everyday and it's not very pleasant.

He can tell you're a mess from your tangled hair to your wrinkled clothing and dull eyes. You meet his eyes once though, _only once _and you're the one who looks away because those were the same eyes you fell in love with.

Your friends, Karin and Ino, try to cheer you up. "C'mon, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" They chirp sagely.

You tell them to be quiet and turn to stare at the board, your heavy pathos sweeping over you like water.

.

.

There is a new boy in school. His name is Naruto. You don't know his last name because the girl with the odd eyes doesn't mention it.

"Wow, Hinata, he sounds cute!"

You halfheartedly pay attention to their talking because you can't find the murky eyed boy.

_It's not like I'm trying to search for him, _you broodingly think, but of course, there is a lace of despondent in that thought.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a tall boy with sunshine hair and Hinata immediately turns red, and you understand the feeling because that's how you were with Sasuke-kun.

You begin to wonder if you'll ever get the same feeling again, but you don't think long because the boy with the golden hair sits next to you and gives you an enchanting smile and you realize how bright his teeth are and it makes you slightly smile back for some crazy reason.

He introduces himself as Naruto Uzumaki and talks to you more than the other girls. Hinata seems sad, but you don't really realize that and you like how blue his eyes are.

.

.

The talk of Sasuke-kun at the table had fallen short, and was nulled out by the new chatter of Naruto-kun.

Your parents seem happy that you've found someone new, however, your mother can't help but start talking to you about this boy while you're helping her with the dishes.

"So this Naruto-kun, is he nice?" _Is he treating you well?_

"Yes, very nice."

"And you... you like him?" _Are you truly falling for him?_

"Mhm."

It wasn't much of an answer, and your mother turns skeptical.

"Sakura, darling.. Are you sure?" _I'm not sure about this, honey._

You start to get impatient, and you want to scream out: _Isn't this what you wanted me to do? Didn't you want me to go find someone new? _You want to scream out: _You wanted me to get over Sasuke-kun right? _You want to scream out: _Stop acting like I don't like him. Why can't you see I'm happy? Happy. Happy._

_Happy._

But instead, you settle for a "Yeah, I'm sure."

.

.

Naruto takes you out on a date, and you contemplate wearing your lucky bracelet. You decide not to, because it was given to you by Sasuke-ku—_Sasuke_. It hurts to not add the affectionate suffix at the end of the name that comfortably rolled off your tongue like rain, but you try to shake it off.

He's at the door and makes a good impression on your parents, and you glance at your mother who gives you a look for a moment as you close the door behind you. It's a snooty look, showing that she doesn't approve of your choice_—__because she knows you're not in love with him__—_but, of course, you don't care and shut the door fully, taking his hand in yours.

It's been a while since you've held someone's hand, and it feels a little bit weird and foreign, especially since his hand doesn't mold into yours like playdough just like Sasuke's.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Naruto asks you, and you casually shrug.

"Anywhere." You respond, and you don't even understand how much this is hurting your dear friend, Hinata.

.

.

When you go back to school after the weekend, Naruto approaches you with a grin and pulls you in for a hug.

You take a moment to let his scent sink in, and yes, he does smell good—like Axe and soap, but you're not happy because it's not that familiar cologne that wafted into your nose.

You're angry. You're angry because you promised to not think about_ him,_ yet you do!

He separates you from him before you had a chance to hug him back, _(not that you were going to do so anyways)_ and you notice long midnight hair and it only takes a second for the recognition to sink in.

"Hinata!" You bellow out, trying to earn her acknowledgment, but she swiftly turns away and you think you might have seen a tear. You dismiss it as a lighting problem and let Naruto wrap an arm around your shoulder as you pass Ino and Karin who you haven't talked to in a while and you feel your heart pause because you realize you're losing them.

You try to smile at them but they just look away awkwardly.

_This is so wrong._

_._

_._

You start to avoid Naruto-kun like the plague, and it seems that your friends are doing the same to you because you can't find them. You bump into somebody in the midst of your search, and the person you bumped into was Sasuke-kun _(you decided that old habits die hard)_. He stares at you long enough to watch your eyes go wide and starts to walk away but you don't really want to let that happen. "Sa-Sasuke," you fumble.

The boy turns to you, narrowing his eyes questioningly and it somehow makes you feel inferior even though the gaze was not can't come up with anything to say and he just asks: "What?" in that still boyish voice of his.

It makes your heart flutter in a way that Naruto-kun's voice never did and it hits you like a brick when you realize how much you miss him.

"I miss you."

Sasuke doesn't give you a proper answer yet, and you just wait to listen to that dusty voice of his, but all you hear is a small, "Aa."

It hurts.

.

.

When Naruto finally finds you, it's in the same spot you were in when you bumped into Sasuke-kun. He tilts his head at you, confused as to why you were still in school when it was let out ten minutes ago and reaches out to touch your shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, worry in his voice but you don't care because Sasuke-kun didn't say he missed you too, he didn't give you a fairytale ending, and you feel the uncomfortable lump in your throat rise back up, so you take a brisk intake of breath that isn't subtle on any level.

The tears are finding its way to your jade eyes that everyone loves so much yet you_ hate_ them because Sasuke-kun said he liked them.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." You drop the 'kun' and it somehow relinquishes a weight on your shoulders. _(You're such a horrible person, using what someone had said to leave you_—_on someone else.)_

It was a sentence that gave said boy a sense that she wasn't going to talk to him anymore and that bothered him because she was leading him on.

"I'm sorry too, Sakura-chan."

.

.

You're back in your room, and it's an all too familiar scene except the roles are reversed this time. She had left Naruto—even if they weren't officially dating.

Your mother comes in, and you stare at your fingernails that are now painted a lovely shade of blue that match Naruto's eyes.

She wraps an arm around your tiny frame and brings you closer, rubbing your shoulder consolingly.

_You can't dupe yourself into loving someone else, Sakura-chan_ your mother thinks, sighing mildly.

* * *

**SO.. how was it? First time writing in this kind of way so uh be gentle with your reviews. BUT STILL REVIEW. By the way, does anybody else hate the are-you-human? Word things that you have to do to log in. I do. :\**

**REVIEWWW.**


End file.
